Hunger For Her
by ashybaby
Summary: He wanted her, He had to have her. She was so beautiful, so innocent. When he first laid eyes on her he knew that she would be his, and no one elses. Sometimes fate just need to be pushed a little. His obsession for her grew each and every day. His blood boiled for her. He would do whatever it took. He Hungered For Her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight I just own the story line.**

**The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: This story would most likely be from Bella's point of view for a little bit I may throw in other point of views but we shall see where my imagination takes me. **

**I do not have a beta so whatever mistakes are found they belong to me.**

**Chapter 1:**

I said my goodbyes to the warm sunlight, this would truly be my last day at my home in Phoenix before I was sent into exile.

I was being forced to do something I didn't really want to do, I had to move.

I would be moving to Forks, Washington with my father whom I haven't seen since I was 10 years old. My mother Renee married a man shortly after my 15th birthday Phil Dawyer he is a minor league baseball player and who just recently got signed to a contract down in Jacksonville, Florida.

Phil and my mother meet at some bar one night and from what she said "sparks instantly flew" sometimes my mother seems more of a teenager than I do. I am always referred to as an "old soul".

Mom said she would have been more than happy to stay behind with me here but I knew that she would never have been happy without Phil so I told her to go and that I would be fine but she was on the phone the next minute with Charlie.

"Are you kidding? I would love to have Bella here with me, For however long." Charlie said to my mother.

"Well Charlie it Phil's contract is for 2 years and if they like him well enough he would be permantly signed and Bella can come back and be with me" mom said to him.

"That's okay Renee whatever Bella wanted" Charlie learned not to argue with my mother on the fact that I was involved they got along for my sake.

Phil and mom drove me to the airport, after we said our goodbyes I was on the plane headed up north.

The flight to Forks was unbearable, kids constantly screaming and to top off that I got stuck in a middle seat. I just wanted this flight to be over with.

Once the plane landed I got off and headed for the exit terminal, standing there to greet me was Charlie, he was the police chief of Forks.

"Bella" Charlie waved at me and smile.

"Hey Charlie" I said to him when I got a little closer.

I only saw Charlie ever so often growing up, Mom left with me when I was little and never looked back and when I reached the age of 10 I decided no more trips here so Charlie had to make due talking to me threw letters and the occasional phone calls.

I handed Charlie my bags, "Bella, you know I would like for you to call me dad while you are here please" Charlie said to me.

I just nodded.

Since I was going to be here for a length of time I might as well indulge him, since I am going to be stuck in this prison.

We made our way out to the parking lot where I spotted the cruiser on the side curb, God. I didn't need this much attention while just arriving and now I was afraid that I just got it. Perfect.

About a half an hour later we pulled in to the driveway of Charlie's house, just how I remembered it.

"Welcome home" Charlie smiled at me again. He had smiled more today than I ever remembered him doing before.

This place was far from my home, Forks was dark and dank and depressing, everything was either green or brown nothing really had color to it and the sun rarely ever shown.

Hell would be a nicer place compared to this.

"I hope you will be happy here Bells, I already enrolled you into school, you start tomorrow and I also have a surprise for you" Charlie explained to me.

A surprise? Already? that's when I heard it.

A loud noise coming from the driveway, Charlie and I went outside and I saw a big, red, Chevy truck in my driveway. My mouth dropped to the floor.

"Do you like it? My friend Billy black son, Jake fixed it up and gave me a good price on her."

I stood there speechless, I never owned a car before, Mom had no money to buy me one and the money I did save up wasn't nearly ever enough for one, I was still utterly speechless. Maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Yea actually I do like it, thanks dad" I gave Charlie a hug, which surprised me and obviously surprised him to.

"Your welcome Bells" He hugged me back.

A big broadly boy stepped out of the truck and made his way toward Charlie and me.

"Bella this is Jake, you two used to play together as kids" He said.

"Yeah, I remember" I said to him, Jake just stood there smiling at me. I couldn't help but blush.

"Well I'm going to run Jake back home, did you want me to pick up a pizza on the way back?" Charlie asked me.

"Yea, sounds great" I told him and turned back to the house and went to unpack.

My room was just how I remembered it also, same color purple and everything.

I sat my bags on the bed and sat on the edge, Even though I was grateful for all Charlie was doing and had done for me so far but I still didn't want to be here. I missed my mother, she was my best friend and I missed her already, this was going to be the longest two years of my life. I just hoped that time here would go very fast and then I could get back out of here and go to college somewhere where the sun shown constantly.

I sighed, and got off the bed and unpacked my bags..

Charlie came back an hour later with pizza, I made my way down to the kitchen and sat at the table.

Charlie and I ate in piece which I didn't mind.

"So kiddo, you ready for your first day of school?" Charlie asked me breaking the silence.

"Yea" Was I all I said.

"Should be quite interesting huh?"

"Sure" That ended the conversation for now.

Charlie cleaned up and went into the living room and turned on the TV. I didn't want to watch sports so I called it a night.

"Goodnight Dad" I said and made my way up the stairs.

"Night Bella"

I made my way to my room and change into a tank top and a pair of shorts.

Tomorrow was the first day of school so I might as well go to bed, When I laid down the thoughts of my mother came back and how much I missed her I ended up crying until the deep sleep found me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight, I only own the story line. **

**Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: I will try to update regularly and try to make the chapters long as I can. Thank you for taking a interest and liking my story. Enjoy chapter 2. I do not have a beta so any mistakes are my own.**

**Chapter 2.**

My alarm sounded, waking me up out of a deep sleep. I mashed my hand down on the button to shut the annoying thing up. I sat up and stretched.

I glance out the window, the rain came down hard outside, _Great just perfect._

I thought to myself. I wish I had the sunshine back.

Today was finally the day, the start of a new high school. It bothered me that I was starting so late and even more that I would be fresh meat. It would truly be an awkward day today. I sighed.

I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, I didn't want to be late on my first day so I hurried and grabbed a shower, the hot water felt great against my skin.

It reminded me of home.

Home. I missed it so much, but I had to put on a happy face at least, for Charlie.

He already had done so much for me and I had only been here for 24 hours. I would be happy for him if nothing else.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body, I made my way back to my room.

I heard Charlie down in the kitchen wrestling around with the dishes and cursing at something. I just smiled. I went into my closet trying to decide on what to wear.

I decided on a blue shirt, black jeans, and my comfortable sneakers, brushed my hair out and decided to leave it down, grabbed my jacket and new bag and made my way down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks, Charlie was at the stove cooking. My mouth went slack, I couldn't believe it.

"Uh Dad, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Bella, didn't see you there." Charlie turned around startled. Then gave me a sly smile.

"Fixing you breakfast, well attempting to fix you breakfast" He said to me.

I noticed there were burnt eyes in the skillet.

I just sighed.

"Thank you Charlie, that was thoughtful, but I will just get some cereal if you don't mind." I said to him walking over to the cabinet.

"Ok, might be a better choice for you Bells" he said, taking a seat at the table.

We sat there in silence, Charlie read his newspaper and I munched on my breakfast.

"Well kiddo, I better get to the station, I'll be home late"

"Ok" I said to him and gathered my things and followed him out.

I started my truck and it sounded surprising good. I made my way toward Forks High.

The parking lot was still filling up with cars. I groaned, today was certainly going to be a long day. I stepped out of my truck and made my way to the building, I ignored all the stares from everyone. They acted like they never saw a new student before.

I walked into the front office and slammed right into a muslcar wall, I fell right on my ass. Fuck. Lovely way to start the day.

I rubbed my hand over my butt, that's when I heard a soft chuckle.

I looked up and saw beautiful soft blue eyes starring down at me.

"Shit, I am sorry, didn't see you there" He said looking down at me with a smirk on his face.

"Uhh" I stammered.

"Cat got your tongue" He asked me again.

I lost my voice completely. I just starred at this beautiful and VERY muscular man in front of me, I was completely engrossed.

I saw his hand extend toward me, His smile still planted on his face.

"Uhh, sorry. Yeah, I alright" I said to him and put my hand in his.

"Your backside alright to?" He said to me once I was on feet again. He let out a laugh.

"Yes that's alright to" I said to him blushing. _Smooth Bella._

"Well I'm glad"

I saw his arms flex. His was really gorgeous, He had brown hair, nice blue eyes, and a nice white smile. I felt an instant pull toward this man.

"Sorry I knocked into you, sweetheart, Emmett McCarthy" He said to me, flashing his perfect smile at me once more.

"Bella Swan" I said to him. My hand was still in his, I pulled it away.

"Well Bella, I'll see you around" He said. He turned and jogged down the hall.

I got my schedule and made my way toward my first class. My first few classes passed by in a blur, It was lunch time when I finally notice the day already being half way over.

I walked threw the cafertia and got into the lunch line. I grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water then walked toward the back of the lunch room.

Once I began eating, A voice above me sounded.

I wish I hadn't look up because there he was again. Emmett.

"Hey there Bella girl" Emmett smiled at me.

"Hey"

"May I?" He asked me gesturing toward the seat in front of me.

"Sure" I said.

Once Emmett sat down in front of me he picked up conversation.

"So how's your backside?" He said with a little humor in his voice.

"It's good." I said to him. " We really going to sit here and talk about my backside?" I asked him.

"Ohh Feisty, I like it" Emmett laughed at me. I joined in.

Emmett quickly changed the subject.

"So you're the new fresh meat." He asked.

"Yea, I guess so, aint it obvious" I said to him smiling.

"Kind of. Well welcome to Forks, the most non-intestering place in the world" He laughed again. I enjoyed Emmett laugh.

We talked for a little bit about nothing in particular. He told me who is who and who was worth talking to and who I should just avoid all together. I had to admit Emmett knew a lot. He was great to talk to.

"So what class do you have to endure next" He asked me once the lunch bell rang.

"Biology" I told him.

"Nice, I am off to weight lifting I'll see you later Bella Girl" Emmett smiled at me and went our separate ways.

I walked into biology, introduced myself to the teacher

He assigned me a table. I turned and made my way to my seat. The tardy bell rang and a bronze hair boy rushed through the door.

"Glad you decided to join us Mr. Masen"

The teacher said toward the boy.

"I always have to make a entrance." The boy smiled at the teacher.

My breath caught, this boy, like Emmett was beautiful, but there was just something different about him. Once his eyes locked onto mine. I was lost.

He had bronze colored hair, it was crazy looking, tall, lean, but had muscles.

He was utterly beautiful.

His eyes smolder into mine. I couldn't look away. A perfect smile flashed across his face. His eyes held mine as he started to walk toward me. Was he literally going to sit beside. I looked and there was an empty seat right next to me. Well I guess he was. I blushed. _Why are you blushing idiot._

I asked myself.

He smiled when he noticed my blush. He now stood in front of me. His eyes still locked on mine was a beautiful green.

"Excuse me." He spoke.

I pushed my chair in and he slid behind me to his chair.

The teacher started his lecture, I tried really hard to pay attention but I was all to aware of the boy next to me.

He leaned over and whispered.

"Who might you be?" he asked turning to me.

"What?" I whispered to him, trying not to be caught by the teacher.

"What's your name?"

"Bella"

"Edward" He said to me. Hmm Edward.

He didn't talk to me after that, I turned back to the teacher and watched him finish his lecture, but Edward still stared at me.

Once the bell rang I gathered my things and began to leave but Edward grabbed my hand.

"I hope I see you again soon Bella" He smiled at me. " Oh by the way, Welcome" He smiled and left the room.

Oh man. This was not good.

I made my way to my last class of the day, Gym.

I thankfully didn't have to do anything today. I just sat and watch, my brain was already preoccupied anyhow.

I meet two beautiful guys today, one was funny and outgoing and the other, I didn't know how to describe him, sort of a bad boy type. I couldn't wait to see more of them.

Once the school was done for the day, I headed out to my truck. When I made it home Charlie hadn't made it home yet so I made dinner. I made homemade chicken soup and grabbed myself a bowl and dished out some for Charlie and sat it the microwave with a note telling Charlie where it was.

I finished my supper and cleaned up the dishes. I went up to my room and got a jump start on my homework.

I couldn't concentrate though, memories of the day came back to me. Emmett's soft blue eyes and Edward's smoldering Green Eyes.

I quickly gave up on the homework and got dressed for bed.

I laid down, waiting for sleep to find me. When it finally did I was glad.

That night I dreamt of both gorgeous men and I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come around so I could see there faces once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a Bella/Emmett story…but we will get to that a little later. As of right now I am going to play around with Bella/Edward. You will see it lead into the other direction after a little bit. it's a story about obsession after all ****J but without further ado please enjoy the next chapter. Thank you all the readers.**

…**.side note if you like this story check out my other story in the 50 shades of grey trilogy section. Its called Two Can Play That Game….again thank you.**

**Chapter 3**

My next few weeks in Forks flew by I had made lots of friends and was beginning to really open up and relax. Emmett although had been very distant lately. When he sat with me at lunch he didn't have on his usual beautiful smile. I was beginning to worry a little.

"Hey Em, is everything alright?" I asked when he joined me at the cafeteria table.

"Yeah, everything is ok Bella" He said to me with a smile but it didn't touch his eyes. I decided to let it go. If he wanted to tell me then it would have to be when he was ready, but I just hoped my friend was ok.

Edward, surprising, joined our small group at the table also.

So now it was me, Emmett, Edward, and Alice Brandon a girl I had gym with, she was a petite thing, but so full of energy. We came friends fast.

"So Bella, have you been to the Forks Mall yet?" Alice asked me.

"No, I've been meaning to go, I need a new pair of sneakers" I said to Alice. "Oh, Shopping Spree" Alice said bouncing up and down in her chair.

"What about a shopping spree" I looked up and saw the green eyed man I came to know.. And like.

Edward sat his tray down beside me. Since Edward joined our group I always caught him starring at me. His eyes slowly traced over me. Hungry. I had to admit mine did also, Edward was a beautiful man. I couldn't deny that.

Emmett always frown when he caught Edward and me in a starring contest.

I had to quickly look away.

"Alice wants to go shopping with me when I go" I said to Edward.

"Fun" He said taking a bite of his lunch.

We all sat there in mindless chatter, I looked across the table at Emmett he still didn't look like himself. I had to cheer him up but I didn't know how.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone and typed him a text so the others weren't hear what I wanted to say to him.

"_Emmett McCarthy if you don't cheer up this instant, I am going to come over there and set on your lap in front of everyone" _I quickly pushed send.

Emmett heard his phone go off, when he opened it the old smile came across his face once more.

"_Do it Swan, I dare you. Lol" _He replied to me.

"_YOU should never dare me Emmett, you will always loose" _I chuckled when I pressed send.

"_Bring it" _Emmett challenged me, I put my cell phone back in my pocket and got up and walked right up to Emmett and sat down his lap.

His face blushed a deep shade of red.

"I told you not to dare me" I said to Emmett with a amused voice.

"I didn't think you had it in you, in front of all these people" Emmett said to me. I blushed.

"Well whatever it takes to get you to smile again" I told him. His perfect dimpled smile came back once more.

Before I knew it the lunch bell rang and I hopped off Emmett's lap.

I glanced at Edward and noticed he had a dark look in his eyes. Great, I managed to make him mad now. I said my goodbyes to my friends and made my way to biology with Edward.

Edward and I walked to the class he was kind of quite for a little bit. I didn't know what to say to him. I just wondered why he looked really pissed and if it was directed at me or not. Maybe I am just over thinking things. Edward stopped in front of me before we reached the class door and he turned to face me, then out of the blue Edward turn and planted a firm kiss on my lips.

I stood there shocked, not grasping the concept on what was happening right now.

I never knew a man to be this straight forward let alone Edward he was always calm and composed but he claimed my mouth like a man possessed.

Still shocked but I found myself I responding back to him. My hands wrapped around his shoulders and my hands wrapped in his hair. He twisted his own arms around my waist. The kiss deepen more and I felt like I was floating.

It wasn't until someone whooped that I finally realized we were still in the middle of the hallway at school.

Edward lightly pulled away first, he looked down at me and smiled.

I couldn't say anything I just stood there with the shock expression still on my face. He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me until we were at our table in Biology.

Mr. Banner began the lecture, I tried to listen but I was still dumbstruck by Edward's forwardness and the amazing kiss we shared just a few minutes ago. Edward had never been the direct before. I didn't even know if he liked me in that way. _No stupid, he just goes around kissing like that all the time._ My brain said to me. I needed to snapped out of it, but I couldn't the kiss was absolutely prefect. Amazing.

I faintly remember hearing paper rip when Edward slid me a folded up piece of paper. I opened it and began to read.

_Are you ok? _he had written.

_Yeah, why wouldn't I be?_ I replied to him, he just smirked at me.

_Because you look like your lost in space over there. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours. _Edward written back, I just looked at him, he should know the answer. I sighed.

_You should know. _He read the short and simple line before he picked up his pen again.

_I was being funny Bella, yes I already knew the answer. It's just I wanted to do that for so long Bella. I am not sorry that I sprung it up on you. I just wanted to kiss you so bad and I thought now or never._

He wrote me back, I looked at what he had said and I felt my cheeks get hot. I have wanted him to kiss me also for so long also, it was an amazing kiss and I was so ready to do it again. I smiled in his direction before I wrote him back again.

_Edward I am not sorry that it happened either, I wanted to do it also for a long time now to. I am glade you did._

Edwards eyes light up when he read what I wrote. His perfect smile came across his face, we just starred at each other until we heard the bell ring.

Edward got up and let everyone else file out of class first before he turned to me.

"Bella" Edward whispered my name.

"Yes?" I looked at him and swallowed.

"I would really like to spend sometime with you tonight, would you go out with me tonight?" Edward asked me. I smiled.

"Yes" I said to him without hesitation.

"Great, I'll meet you outside at the end of the day, I'll see you soon" He whispered to me, he placed his hand up against my face and he rubbed his fingers lightly on my cheek, he smiled at me and turned around and left the room.

I stood there with a stupid grin on my face, I couldn't believe it I had a date tonight with Edward-Fucking-Masen. I instantly felt like I was dreaming, If I was then this surly was a dream come true. I walked toward in a daze, I couldn't wait for the end of the day.

**A/N: Hope you like it this chapter, I promise it will be getting interesting…Next chapter will be a Lemon…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. I own the story.**

**that's all. **

**Authors Note: As I have said before, this is an Emmett and Bella Story…but I know where I want this story to go but just bare with me, we will get there. Thanks for reading.**

**Any mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 4**

In Gym I managed to hit myself in the head with my tennis racket. It was really very embarrassing.

In one hour I managed to cause more harm to myself than I guess most people could ever possibly do.

It was my fault anyway, my brain was currently preoccupied somewhere else, with someone else, a certain green eye boy to be exact.

Emmett, who was in my gym period, watched me from across the gym. He laughed at me every time I would hurt myself.

When the ball bounced onto his court he retrieved it for me, while bringing my ball back to me he managed to laugh all the way until he was beside me.

"Graceful as ever, huh Bella Girl" Emmett laughed at me while handing me my ball back.

"Watch it, McCarthy" I scowled at him.

Thankfully a few minutes later the period bell rang. _Thank you god._

I rushed to the girls locker-room to get changed quickly.

Before I could get down the steps fully Emmett called out for me, it stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey Bells, what are you doing after school? Bunch of us are going to my house to hang out" He smiled at me. Those soft blue eyes shinning at me.

"Oh sorry Em, I have plains" I said to him.

"Oh really?" He questioned me. So I felt the need to explain myself.

"Yea, Edward invited me out.. On a date" I said to him, I smiled a little at the memory. When I glanced back at Emmett I noticed he went from happy and smiling to down right angry in one second.

"Oh well, never mind have fun" He said to me and turned on his heel and stalked toward the boys locker-room, I quickly went after him, I couldn't help thinking there was still something wrong with him from earlier.

"Emmett? What's the matter?" I asked him, my voice laced with concern.

"I'm alright, See you later" Emmett said and went into the locker-room.

_What was that about? What just happened? _I thought to myself, I shook my head and went to change out of my uniform.

Once I dropped off some books at my locker then made my way to the parking lot in search of Edward.

"Hey there Bella, you need a ride?" Alice yelled at me while trying to catch up to me.

"No, Alice thanks I'm hanging out with Edward tonight." I told her.

Alice frown at me. She didn't seem to happy either.

"Alright, have fun. See you tomorrow." She said and walked away from me.

First Emmett and now Alice. What the hell is going on?

As I made my way further into the parking lot I finally spotted Edward at his car, but as I got closer I noticed that Emmett was there also. They looked like they were in the middle of a heated conversation by the way there body language was.

I ducked behind a van in front of me, trying to listen to was going on.

"I SWEAR TO YOU EDWARD, YOU LAY ONE HAND ON HER.

I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF" Emmett yelled in Edward's face.

"Jealous much, huh Emmett?" Edward smirked at Emmett which that seemed to piss him off even more. He stalked toward Edward more, this time there faces were only inches apart.

"I mean it Edward, just one hand and your going to wish for a fast death. No one will find you after I am done with you" Emmett said to him. This pissed off Edward. He came back at Emmett full force.

"YOUR NOT GOING TO STAND THERE AND TELL ME WHO I CAN SEE AND WHO I CAN'T" Edward shouted at Emmett, I could see from where I was standing that both of the guys fists were beginning to ball up, it was just a given time before one of them made a move first, I had to get over there and put a stop to this now.

There was a crowd of people gathering around them now. I ran straight for them and managed to pushed myself in the middle.

"What the hell is going on?!" I hissed at them both, trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

Emmett's knuckles were turning white he was still starring after Edward, pure hatred on his face, I looked over at Edward his face startled me the most, there was nothing of the gorgeous man I knew. His face was replaced by a look of pure evil, his eyes were black, the green gone.

"Well?" I asked again, they seemed to take notice that I was there now.

Edward was the first one to speak.

"It's fine Bella, could you please get in the car?" Edward said through clench teeth I knew he was trying to sound sincere as much as possible but he failing at the attempt.

"No Edward, I want to know what's going on?" I said to him.

"Bella, it's nothing. Just a misunderstanding, isn't that right Emmett" Edward said addressing Emmett.

I turned toward Emmett, his face slowly began to relax, his fists started unclenching. He let out a breath.

"Em, are you ok" I asked him once more today.

Concern filled my eyes when he looked down at me.

"Everything is fine Bella" He said and he tried to give me a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

The crowds started to part and people got in their cars and started to pile out of the parking lot.

"Come along Bella" Edward said and he grabbed my arm.

Emmett stared after us, his eyes trained on Edward when he helped me into the passenger side and shut the door. Edward made his way to the driver side, got in and started up his car. My eyes trained back to Emmett still standing there where we left him, a look of sadness came across his face before he turned and left.

Edward peeled out of the parking lot, heading toward the edge of town.

"So where we going?" I asked Edward. He turned to me and smiled.

Edward's features were more relaxed now.

"I thought we would go to my house, maybe grab a pizza and watch a movie? What you say? Sound like fun?"

I smiled back at him. "Yea, sounds good. Let me just call Charlie and tell him I'm going to be late" I said and pulled out my cell phone.

Edward's face flashed to panic.

"Would you tell him who you with?" I looked at Edward with a _Really? _kind of look on my face.

"No, because I'm sure you value your life, I'll just tell him that I am studying at a friends house." I told Edward to reassure him and dialed the house.

Three rings and it went to voicemail, he must not have been yet.

"_You reached the Swan residence, leave your message after the beep" _The tone sounded.

"Hey, its me. I'm studying at a friends for a few hours. I'll be home after" I gave Charlie a short and simple answer before I flipped the phone shut.

Edward reached over the seat and slipped his hand in mine. We drove in silence for a little bit before we pulled into a pizza parlor and order our food.

Ten minutes later we came upon a long dirt driveway, Edward turn off, Once we came to the end I looked up and saw a beautiful, old colonial looking house. It was breath-taking.

"You like it?" Edward asked me when we stepped out of the car.

"It's beautiful." I said to him with a smile.

"Dad bought it last year, Mom fell in love with and made very little changes to it." Edward explained to me, I was glad though there wasn't anything I would do to it either.

Edward grabbed the pizza in one hand, my hand in the other and walked toward the house.

He dropped my hand and pulled out his keys to unlock the door, he lead me threw the door and I stood in the foyer, inside the house it was just as beautiful as the outside, it was like traveling back in time, to a different and more beautiful era.

"My room is this way" Edward said to me and made his way up the stairs.

Once inside his room I was instantly shocked in place.

His walls were bare except for the warm white that covered it, Edward had books upon books covering on side of the room.

Directly in front of his king size bed was a flat screen TV and a surround sound system.

A nice brown desk sit by the door of the room, this didn't seem like a normal teenage boys room it was rather plain. I smirked.

"What is so funny?" Edward asking while he put the pizza box down on the desk.

"Nothing" I smiled again.

He grabbed me up in his arms, his hand pulled up my chin so I was looking directly into his eyes.

"Would you please tell me what is going on in that pretty head of yours?" He asked me, his voice a whisper. It sent chills through me. I sighed.

"I was just thinking that this doesn't look like a normal teenage boy room. It's kind of plain looking." I said to him. I felt a blush coming on so I put my head up against Edwards shirt and hid my face from him.

I felt Edwards body began to move, I looked up at him and notice him laughing at me. I looked at him confused, why was he laughing?

"How would you know? Have you been in a lot of boys rooms?" Edward said while still laughing at me.

"NO!" I yelled at him and pushed away from trying to move to the other side of the room, but he caught me before I could get very far.

Edward pulled me back to him.

"Hey Bella come back I was only kidding, besides what do you think I would have? Naked women on my wall? Dirty magazines laying around. No Bella. Despite what others think of me, I do have some class for just being a seventeen year old." Edward said to me. I felt my face get hot again.

"Well yeah" I said my voice muffled from up against his tee-shirt.

"Come on silly girl, lets eat" Edward said and went to grab some plates.

I should have known Edward wouldn't have been like every other boy I knew, he had sort of an "old way" about him.

Edward came back and handed me some pizza and I sat down on the floor.

Edward popped in a movie and took off his shoes and when I glance back up at him he was removing his shirt.

My mouth hung open, my face got red again once more, Edward was defiantly well toned, lean and muscular. Heat started to rise up in my body. Edward notice me looking at him, he smirked.

"Hope this doesn't bother you, after school I like to relax and get comfortable" He said to me, I blushed for the hundredth time today.

"No it doesn't bother me, it's your room. You can do whatever you want" I tried to sound confident, like it didn't bother me but Edward knew differently he just smiled at me. Edward settled down beside me and I tried to keep my focus on my pizza and watch the movie.

As much as I tried to focus on the movie, I couldn't help but to avert my eyes toward Edwards way.

He was truly beautiful, as he pulled the pizza up to his mouth, his beautiful lips came down and bit off some. His jaw muscles working on chewing the bite, just watching him made my stomach muscles clench in a very good way. I watched his arm muscles flex a little bit.

God. This man was definitely sex on legs, I wanted to touch him so bad.

I imagined those arms around me, those lips on mine, my neck, down my collar bone….

"You finished?" Edward asked snapping me back into reality.

"Excuse me?" I said with a dumb expression on my face.

"With your plate?" Edward said, his face had amused expression on it. Like he knew what I was thinking about.

"oh, yea. Thanks" I said to him and handed him my plate.

Edward took the rest of the pizza and plates down to the kitchen while I settled up on his bed to get more comfortable and continue to watch the rest of the movie.

Edward came back threw the door and sat down beside me on the bed, he pulled me into his arms.

I was leaning onto Edward bare chest, my thoughts running wild. My heart began to race, my skin became hot and bothered before I could stop them my hands acted on there own.

I started to trace Edward amazing chest, making circles on his skin, I felt a sudden jolt of electricity coming off his skin and threw mine. I looked up at Edward his eyes were closed. I continued my tracing on Edward skin. I once more looked up in Edward direction his eyes were open and they were darker than his beautiful green.

I knew then that he felt the same shock I did a few minutes ago because once I looked up into his face, lust filled his eyes and before I knew it I was pinned beneath him on his bed, his lips came down hard on my mouth, I let out a soft moan.

Edward traced kiss up and down my neck, god his lips felt like heaven. They felt just like they had when he kissed me in the hallway at school.

"God Bella, you taste so good. I want you so bad baby" Edward whisper in my ear.

I wanted him also but I had to admit I was scared, I have never had sex before and didn't know exactly what to do.

Edward must have felt that something was wrong, he stopped what he was doing and looked down at me.

"Something wrong?" He asked me. A little out of breath

"No… I mean yes, Edward I have never done this before and I am a little scarred" I told him truthfully he just smiled at me.

"That's alright baby, we will take it slow" He told me as he went back to kissing my neck.

It felt so good when his lips were on mine, his hand gently made its way up my shirt. Edwards hand cupped my breast and he started stroking my nipple, I moaned again.

I could feel his erection against me, I wanted to do slow but the burning was growing inside of me and I needed him now.

"Edward, I need you now" I said to him.

I fumbled for his zipper on his pants trying to take them off of him, Edward helped me, he hopped off the bed and stripped himself, he grabbed his cock and slowly slid his hand up and down its length, he was truly gorgeous.

"Do you want this baby?" Edward asked me his voice ruff, he was still stroking himself in front of me.

"Yes"

"Well then, take off your cloths now" Edward said in a rush tone.

I hopped myself off the bed also and slowly stripped from my cloths. I stood there naked and wanting. Normally this would have made me blushed ten shades of red but I was just so turned on I needed to feel him everywhere.

"Lie down" Edward said.

I did what he asked and as soon as my back hit the bed Edward was on top of me.

"Are you ready for me baby?" Edward asked. He ran his hand up my thigh and pushed two fingers inside of me.

"Oh baby, your so wet. Your ready"

Before I knew how to react Edward pushed himself into me, I gasped the pain was so surreal, it hurt but also felt really good.

Edward began to ride me harder and harder.

"Edward" I called out his name which made him to thrust faster in me.

"Oh Bella, so tight, I love your tight, wet pussy. All mine" Edward whispered.

I could feel the presser in me building and building, I was about to come.

"Oh Bella, cum for me baby, I want to feel you all over my dick" Edward said, he leaned down and bite me right on my neck.

That sent me over the edge, I came all around him.

Edward reached his climax also grunting out my name before he fell on top of me.

We laid there for a little bit trying to catch our breath, Edward then got off me and went to his bathroom, when he returned he brought out a wash cloth and handed it to me.

I removed all the cum and blood off me, I dried off with a towel and quickly got redressed.

Edward removed the bed sheets with my blood stains on it and went to put them in the wash machine.

When he came back he got dressed, Edward stood there looking at me.

"Are you alright" He asked me.

"Yes, I feel amazing" I said to him with a smile.

Edward made his way over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Come, I'll take you home"

The drive back to Charlie's was short and we sat in silence.

I couldn't help but feel that Edward was somehow different, he didn't talk to me on the drive home, he kept his eyes firmly on the road, he didn't even hold my hand like before.

When we pulled into the driveway, Charlie's car wasn't there yet. He must be working late.

I took off my seat belt and looked over at Edward, he was starring back at me.

"You want to come in?" I asked him.

"No, I need to be heading home" He said his voice was emotionless.

I starred at him confused. Had I done something wrong? Was I not good? A bunch of thoughts were swimming around in my head.

"What's wrong?" Edward said pulling me out of my daze.

"Edward…is there something wrong?" I asked him, he looked at me puzzled.

"What do you mean Bella?"

"I mean.. Did I do something wrong? Was I no good?" I asked him and waited for his answer.

"Bella" He sighed. "You were amazing, I just have a lot on my mind right now you did nothing wrong" he said to me, he leaned over the seat and gave me a light kiss.

"You better go inside before the Chief comes home"

"Ok, will I see you tomorrow?" I asked him opening the door.

"Yeah." he replied with a smile but it didn't touch his eyes.

I got out of the car and made my way to the front door, Edward speed down the road and when he was out of sight I went inside.

I made dinner for Charlie and set it in the microwave with a note telling him where it was and made my way to my room.

I sat everything down and gathered my bath things and went and got a shower.

Once I was cleaned I got into my bed, today had been the best day of my life.

I couldn't wait to see Edward again tomorrow, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

I put all the thoughts out of my head and shut my brain up for the night, slowly I drifted off into a deep relaxing sleep.


End file.
